High Voltage (Remix)
High Voltage is the third track on the One Step Closer single. It is a remixed version of the original High Voltage which was featured on their Hybrid Theory EP. This remix version was revised for the Hybrid Theory album, and although it was supposed to be the twelfth track on that album, it ended up being cut from the final track listing (although it did appear as a bonus track on the 2002 special edition.) This version of the song has a significantly different chorus compared to the original. Other than that, lyrically, it remained relatively unchanged. It was performed several times live on the Hybrid Theory touring cycle, but has failed to make an appearance on a live show since 2002. This is one of the two remixes of High Voltage, the other being featured on the remix album Reanimation. Lyrics You know what I mean? You could put a label on a life, Put a label on a lifestyle (Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes Sometimes, sometimes) You know Put a label on how you wake up every morning And go to bed at night (Hybrid) I’ve been diggin' into crates ever since I was livin' in space Before the rat race, before monkeys had human traits I mastered numerology, and Big Bang theology Performed lobotomies with telekinetic psychology Invented the mic so I could start blessin' it Chin-checkin' kids to make my point like an impressionist Many men have tried to shake us But I twist mic cords to double helixes And show them what I’m made of I buckle knees like leg braces Cast the spell of instrumentalness on all of you emcees who hate us So, you can try on, leave you without a shoulder to cry on From now to infinity let icons be bygones I fire bomb, ghostly notes haunt this I tried threats but moved on to a promise I stomp sh- with or without an accomplice And run the gauntlet with whoever that wants this High voltage (This is the unforgettable sound) High voltage (Bringin' you up and takin' you down) High voltage (Comin' at you from every side) High voltage (Making the rhythm of rhyme collide) Akira, I put a kink in the backbones of clones with microphones Never satisfy my rhyme jones Spraying bright day over what you might say My blood type's Krylon, Technicolor type A On highways write with road rage Pages of wind in cages of tin that bounce all around Surround sound, devouring the scene Subliminal gangrene paintings, overall the same things Sing song karaoke copy bullsh- Break bones verbally with sticks and stone tactics Fourth dimension, combat convention Write rhymes at ease while the track stands at attention Meant to put you away with the pencil Pistol, official, sixteen line, the rhyme missile While you risk your all, I pick out all your flaws Spittin' rah, blah, blah, blah, you can say you saw High voltage (This is the unforgettable sound) High voltage (Bringin' you up and takin' you down) High voltage (Comin' at you from every side) High voltage (Making the rhythm of rhyme collide) High voltage (This is the unforgettable sound) High voltage (Bringin' you up and takin' you down) High voltage (Comin' at you from every side) High voltage (Making the rhythm of rhyme collide) And like the rock and rap You know what I mean? People're acting like you know "Wow that’s a new invention" That sh- ain't new We're constantly evolving It is constantly changing (Sometimes, sometimes, sometimes Sometimes, sometimes) There's a lot of change Everybody's always up with labels There ain’t no label for this sh- They're always gonna try to put a label on it Try to create something So they can water it down Sometimes I feel like I'm toxic Misunderstood, under the gun Like a new disease Sometimes I feel like I'm toxic Misunderstood, under the gun Like a new disease High voltage (This is the unforgettable sound) High voltage (Bringin' you up and takin' you down) High voltage (Comin' at you from every side) High voltage (Making the rhythm of rhyme collide) High voltage (This is the unforgettable sound) High voltage (Bringin' you up and takin' you down) High voltage (Comin' at you from every side) High voltage (Making the rhythm of rhyme collide) High voltage (This is the unforgettable sound) High voltage (Bringin' you up and takin' you down) High voltage (Comin' at you from every side) High voltage (Making the rhythm of rhyme collide) High voltage (This is the unforgettable sound) High voltage (Bringin' you up and takin' you down) High voltage (Comin' at you from every side) High voltage (Making the rhythm of rhyme collide) You know what I mean? You can put a label on a lifestyle